Tanec
by Morgana Eli
Summary: Preklad poviedky Dance od balletlover.


**Dance**

**Autor: **balletlover

**Originál: **.net/s/7970920/1/Dance

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Tanec******

Preklad: Morgana

**Beta read:** Jimmi

**Prístupnosť:** K+

**Pairing:** Dramione

**Žáner: **Romance

**Zhrnutie: **_Niekto raz povedal, že každý človek je zrodený pre tanec; vlastní jedinečný rytmus a melódiu, ktorou sa riadi. No hovorí sa taktiež, že my všetci máme svojho vlastného jedinečného partnera. V živote je naším poslaním takéhoto človeka nájsť, a tak dosiahnuť toho dokonalého tanca._

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** balletlover**.

_Niekto raz povedal, že každý človek je zrodený pre tanec; vlastní jedinečný rytmus a melódiu, ktorou sa riadi. Vo svojich životoch sa pripletáme do tanca aj s inými ľuďmi. Na chvíľu sa pridáme k nim, a tak spolu stvoríme čosi nové , čo rozvinieme do veľkého spektákla. No hovorí sa taktiež, že my všetci máme svojho vlastného jedinečného partnera. Niekoho, koho tanec bezchybne ladí s naším načasovaním krokov, a koho melódia je v súzvuku s tou našou. V živote je naším poslaním takéhoto človeka nájsť, a tak dosiahnuť toho dokonalého tanca._

Prípad týchto dvoch bol špeciálny. Ani jeden z nich pri prvom stretnutí nečakal, že bude pre toho druhého ideálnym tanečným partnerom. V skutočnosti práve naopak. Roky rokúce sa o seba potkýnali, snažili sa jeden druhému podraziť nohu...

_Jej_ tanec bol vždy plynulý, všetky prvky na seba dokonale nadväzovali, no súčasne dosť odlišný od toho, ktorý predvádzali jej rovesníci. Dokázala poľahky prispôsobiť svoj krok tomu, čo sa vzhľadom na jej talent očakávalo. Jej osobná melódia bola skrz-naskrz príjemná, nežná, len v určitých miestach sa stávala trošku ponurou.

Ten_ jeho_ bol charakteristický konvenčnosťou; tanec bol bez známky strojenosti, pri tom však pôsobil veľmi aristokraticky. Melódiu mal skôr ladenú do dramatična, sem- tam sprevádzanú párom nepravidelných jasných akordov.

Ani jeden z nich to nepredvídal. Koniec koncov, veď to nikto.

Predtým, ako si _on _našiel tú pravú, mal hneď niekoľko partneriek.

Jednou z nich bola Pansy Parkinsonová. Veľa ľudí predpokladalo, že si perfektne sadnú. Obaja takí striktne tradiční a prvotriedne vycvičení- ich rytmus bol zhodný. Bez jediného zlyhania dokázali predviesť všetky tie komplikované kroky... no jeden problém sa predsa len našiel; ich melódie sa k sebe nehodili, príliš mnoho krížikov a béčok v tej jej na to, aby dokopy pasovali. Ak by sa niekto skutočne započúval k tomu, čo by malo byť ich spoločnou skladbou, zarazil by sa nad tým nesúzvukom. Takže sa naposledy poklonili (v jej prípade len mierne) a pokračovali v tanci už osve. (PP: curtsy = pukerlík, malé poklonenie- ja som to brala zo strany vzťahovej, a síce, že ona nebola moc nadšená rozchodom, preto som sa rozhodla pre slovo _mierne_)

Ďalšou partnerkou, s ktorou tancoval, bola Astória Greengrassová. Mnohí si mysleli, že títo dvaja spolu vydržia už kvôli tej vzájomnej podobnosti. No hoci boli ich kroky podobné a zapracovali do choreografie tu pár zdvíhačiek a tam zase pár otočiek, v konečnom dôsledku by sa nakoniec aj tak rozišli. Jej pieseň a jeho pieseň boli značne zhodné. Problémom bolo, že sa až príliš podobali. Ani jednému sa nepáčilo, že síce bola jeho melódia len o oktávu nižšie od jej, neladili spolu. Chýbalo tomu akékoľvek vzrušenie. Keďže si každý z nich našiel svoj únikový východ, postupne sa odcudzovali len z čistej unudenosti.

_Ona_ za ním v ničom nezaostávala.

Bez toho, aby sa o to vôbec nejako snažila, sekundovala slávnemu Viktorovi Krumovi. Všetci boli prekvapení, keď to o nich zistili. Nielenže bola o tri roky mladšia a z úplne inej školy, on taktiež súťažil aj proti jednému z jej najlepších priateľov. Dokonca už počas tej krátkej doby spoločného partnerstva bolo dosť zjavné, že im to neklape. Na jej štýl tanca bol príliš formálne založený, až mechanický. Prispôsoboval sa jej technike pohybu, ale len do určitého bodu, kde ho ňou začala miasť. Tak si išli obidvaja po svojom. Koniec koncov, je ťažké tancovať s niekým, keď sa navzájom držíte od tela.

Jej druhým partnerom bol Ron Weasley. V tomto prípade boli pre seba títo dvaja skoro správni; len im chvíľu trvalo, kým sa rozhodli dať si šancu. On bol jedným z jej najlepších priateľov, takže o spoločnom tanci začali uvažovať až po mnohých rokoch. Ich pohyby boli iste na určitú dobu zhodné, no keď si prestali počítať kroky, nesprávne vykročili a šliapli tomu druhému na nohu. Jeho technika nebola v porovnaní s jej dotiahnutá; bol z tých ľudí, ktorí radšej improvizujú. Poľahky sa mohla jeho melódia s jej zharmonizovať , až na pár ťažkopádnych tónin, ktoré sa k jej piesni celkom nehodili. Ich rytmus bol skoro ideálny. Na chvíľku si pomyslela, že našla toho pravého. Samozrejme, že načasovanie figúr a melódie si mohli trocha prispôsobiť tak, aby to vyhovovalo im obom. Mohli to spraviť. Avšak po niekoľkých prešľapoch a po prílišnom množstve zakopnutí na to, aby sa niečo vôbec dalo napravovať, si uvedomili, že je možné, že sa predsa len k sebe nehodia.

Za celý ten čas, ktorý strávili so zlými partnermi by im ani na um nezišlo, že by skúsili, či by nestálo za to mať toho druhého za partnera.

_On ňou opovrhoval _ pre jej nespútaný štýl. Na základe toho, že vyrastal v tradičnom prostredí mal pocit, že ona tam nezapadá.

_Jej sa protivila _jeho úzkoprsosť a potreba byť za každým tým , ktorý vedie.

Ale aj napriek všetkým záštiam, ktoré k sebe navzájom chovali, keď spolu oni dvaja tancovali, zakaždým vytvárali tú nepopierateľnú a nedosiahnuteľnú dokonalosť. Spôsob, akým okolo seba krúžili bol samo o sebe umením. A aj keď sa jej snažil podraziť nohu, ona si vždy našla spôsob ako sa mu uhnúť tak, ako nikto iný nevedel.

Jedného dňa, nikto vlastne netuší prečo, s tým prestal. Akoby ho už robenie tej istej veci stále dookola prestalo baviť.

Všimla si jeho odmlky a na istý čas si z toho nič nerobila- koniec koncov, dokonca aj tí najlepší tanečníci museli raz prestať a trocha si oddýchnuť. Nepýtala sa na nič, až pokým sa tá prestávka nestala príliš dlhou. Chýbali jej (nieže by to pred niekým niekedy pripustila) tie rafinované pohyby, ktoré využíval, aby ju rozhodil a stratila rytmus. Stalo sa to pre nich takou hrou.

Takže urobila, čo musela a medzi ňou a ním nastalo neisté spojenectvo.

Sprvu mu nevoňal jej štýl, ale postupom času si uvedomil, že sa k nej pridal bez toho, aby o tom vôbec jeden z nich vedel. Pohybovali sa spoločne – tam a späť, dopredu a dozadu – taký dlhý čas, pričom si to ani jeden nevšimol...a takto to začalo.

Netrvalo dlho, kým si aj ostatní všimli ako sa im aj z toho najjednoduchšieho kroku podarilo urobiť spoločnými silami niečo veľkolepé. Dopĺňali sa navzájom v dobrom slova zmysle aj napriek odlišnostiam. Veci, ktoré mali spoločné len zvýraznili iskru ich tanca.

Jej plynulé, spontánne meniace sa figúry vyvažovali jeho drsné, až opovážlivé pohyby. Akoby boli stvorení naschvál takto protichodne- aby jej jedinečnosť v technike bola protipólom jeho konvenčnosti. Nikdy ich neunavilo skúšať odlišné kroky, a to len preto, aby videli ako sa im ten druhý prispôsobí. Kým ich technika bola úplne odlišná, v melódii sa zhodli. S ľahkosťou udržovali krok s tým druhým navzdory novým tanečným variáciám. To neochvejné tempo zaručovalo, že sa nedopustia žiadnych prešľapov alebo sa nepotknú.

Avšak to, čo každému napovedalo, že títo dvaja ľudia sú si súdení, bola ich _spoločná_ melódia. Jeho dramatická vyvažovala jej zvyčajne nežnú, pár jeho jemných tónov harmonizovalo s jej občasnými ponurými. Z času na čas si obidvaja trafili na svoje drsné a tvrdé struny spoločne, akoby chceli premostiť celú pieseň, no následne sa vrátili k svojim zvyčajným melódiám. Bola to nádherná hudba s rozmanitými notami, prepletajúcimi sa spoločnou ustálenou témou. Dokonca ich bývalí partneri nemohli poprieť, že _títo dvaja_ odtancovali tanec, ktorý bol tak neskutočne čarovný.

Takže aj keď to ani jeden z nich nečakal, nebolo žiadnych pochýb, že našli svoje ideálne polovičky, a tak stvorili tanec, ktorý bol pre nich tak prirodzený. Vo svojich nedostatkoch dospeli k dokonalosti. Bola to _láska_.


End file.
